Vince
Vince is a guest character in the Series 12 Birds of a Feather episode Knocking on Heaven's Door and the 2016 Christmas Special There's a Girl in My Souk. He is played by Martin Kemp. He now plays the 11th role of Chris who decides he wants a kid with her Vince first appears standing outside a church where the funeral of Darryl Stubbs is taking place where he is seen by Dorien Green, who takes an interest in him. He stands outside the church instead of going inside with the others as he finds funerals boring due to being to so many. Dorien (who also decided to stay outside) asks Vince if he's heard of her work as Foxy Cohen to which he says that he can't read but heard a cell mate read one of her books. Vince and Dorien later decide to make out in the horse-pulled hearse Darryl's coffin was brought to the church in. However, Dorien accidentally triggers off Vince's gun, which startles the horses and causes them to run around Chigwell, taking the hearse with them. Dorien is able to get the horses under control and get them and the hearse back to the church in time for the funeral to finish. A rather disheveled Vince then emerges from the hearse, saying the incident was the ride of his life. In There's a Girl in My Souk, Dorien alongside Tracey and Sharon arrive in Morocco to search for Tracey's son Travis after he goes missing on his gap year to Marbella. The trio go to a bar there called "Dick's Bar Anglais", where discover Vince working there. They ask him and one of the bar's staff if they have seen Travis, to which they look at the CCTV and see Travis entering the bar four days earlier with his lover Angela and then getting arrested after the police find a stolen jug in Angela's bag. When going to meet Angela at an apartment, the trio are locked in, causing Sharon and Tracey to believe that Vince was responsible, but Dorien refuses to believe that Vince would do that to them. The trio later return to "Dick's Bar Anglais" to confront Vince, only to find Travis there after being bailed out of jail by Angela, who apologies to Tracey for what happened to Travis. They realise that British Consul Rupert Julian-Jones is the real mastermind and wants to get hold of Travis as a tattoo Angela gave him is a map to antiques. Vince tells them that he cannot let them stay at the bar as he believes Rupert will think that's were they are. He takes the group to see a pilot named One-Eyed Mark, who says that he can get the group out of Morocco for 30 thousand euros, to which Sharon reluctantly pays with her compensation money. Due to the plane only being a four seater, Dorien chooses to stay behind with Vince whilst Tracey, Sharon and Travis leave. However, Rupert takes over the plane, but is knocked out by Sharon, before she, Tracey and Travis parachute out of the crashing plane. Meanwhile, Vince and Dorien have a private moment in Vince's jeep, only for Sharon to crash land on top of them. Category:Characters Category:Sharon,s Cafe